


Lefty, Charlie Or Puppet?

by AnimeDragon11



Category: Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship and hurt/comfort, Humor and Fantasy, Lefty is a female in this story, the characters are ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?
Relationships: Elizabeth and Charlie, Lefty and Scrap Baby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One: Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?

**Lefty, Charlie Or Puppet?**

**Summery**

**Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?**

**Chapter One: Who Am I?**

**Lefty's POV**

I slowly opened my one eye. I instantly felt pain flair up in my body. I winced and closed my eye to try and calm my now pounding head. It felt like something in me was shifting.

"What is wrong with me? What's my name? Where am I?" These questions were racing through my mind. I then lifted my head and opened my eye so that I could get a better look at my surroundings.

I then decided to try and see if I can walk or move at all. I took one step and I had to catch myself on the brick wall of the ally or was it a building?

I groaned and put my paws on my head, witch was now pounding like someone had just hit me repeatedly with a hammer. I let out a painful whimper, I felt like I could start crying.

I then stood up slowly after a moment of silence. I then took a deep breath and rubbed my eye with a paw. I then started looking for a way to enter the building.

I looked into the darkened window as I peaked inside. I then knocked timidly on the window, hoping that someone would let me inside.

After a few minutes of pounding on the window, I saw a figure in the window. It was a golden rabbit that looked as if it had been severely burned by a torch or something.

I blinked and another figure appeared, this one was really tall, it looked really banged up. I tilted my head at the red-haired robot.

Then I yelped in surprise when the door opened. And the scrapped human-like robot was the one to guide me inside the rundown building. I blinked again and a robot bear... well it looked more like a bear made of spaghetti appeared from another hallway. I laughed at the spaghetti-looking robot animatronic.

The tall animatronic turned to me with a wide grin. Then she pointed to the spaghetti-looking bear and yelled.

"See? Someone else thinks you look like a mess of wires and spaghetti! It's not just me. I told you so!" The spaghetti-bear just growled at the human-like animatronic.

"B-Baby, s-s-shut u-u-up!" He growled, and made a grab for the now named Baby. Said animatronic just laughed and swatted him away with a hand... or claw in this case. I just laughed quietly at the scene that was unfolding before me.

"I-I u-umm... if I m-may ask? W-what i-I-is y-your n-name spaghetti-bear?" I quietly asked, with an amused grin on my face.

My quiet and timid question caused the two animatronics to turn in my direction. Then the one known as Baby started laughing once more.

I too started laughing, but I muffled my laughter with a paw. The spaghetti-bear only growled at Baby in response.

"His name's Molten Freddy... but I like your name better. Spaghetti-bear sounds more fun and realistic. He does look like spaghetti tangled in wires and with four heads. Eee hee! I like you black-bear." Baby cheered happily, while Freddy just growled.

"Now what do we do? Go explore or something?" Freddy asked, looking a bit annoyed that we were just standing in the main room.

I looked to Baby who just shrugged and gave Freddy a puzzled look. He just spun his heads upside down and back to normal in a matter of seconds.

"I have an idea!" Baby exclaimed after a short while. I turned to her curiously as she began speaking again.

"We should show Lefty around the place. We wouldn't want her to get lost in the maze of hallways, now would we?" Baby asked, giving a pointed look in Freddy's direction. I nodded in response, I had no desire to get lost in the maze of hallways of the Pizzeria.

I just stared with shock at how big the pizzeria actually was. I turned to look at Baby who just laughed at my dumbfounded expression.

"I know. It's pretty big isn't it?" She remarked with a small laugh. I could only nod my head in response. Big was an understatement, huge was more like it.

"W-well, t-that w-was fun." I remarked quiatly, as I looked up at Baby with a shy smile on my face. She only smiled wider in response.   
  
“So. What was your favorite part of our little tour?” Baby asked, with a cerious look on her robotic face. I put a paw on my chin with a thoughtful expression.   
  
After a short while of thinking it over in my head, I finally made up my mind. “I liked the Storage room.” I said, both Baby and Freddy just stared at me with dumbfounded expressions. I laughed quietly and tilted my head.   


The Storage Room was very reminiscent of my box. Even though the strong smells of the cleaning supplies was strong at times, it gave me a strange sense of comfort. Although... as a black-bear I can’t fit in small spaces very well. 

**Author's Note**

**I know, the characters are OOC. But that's intensional. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Oh and Lefty is a female in this story. Also in this story I'm giving Molten Freddy the nickname spaghetti-bear. Tee hee!**


	2. Chapter Two: Scrap Baby's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?

**Lefty, Charlie Or Puppet?**

**Summery**

**Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?**

**Chapter Two: Scrap Baby's New Friend**

**Scrap Baby's POV**

I stared with a bit of trepidation at the black-bear animatronic. She seems very familiar, but I can't place a talon on why. She was being very quiet on the contrary to what I would have thought.

I then turned to see that she was trying to walk away, she used the wall as support to keep her up right. I blinked in confusion at that.

Out of curiosity, I followed the black-bear to see where she was going. She turned around slowly, and she finally spoke. When she did, her voice was raspy and horse. I frowned in concern.

"W-why are y-you f-following me?" She asked, with a tilt of her head. I just shrugged in response. She then slipped and I caught her thanks to my fast reflexes. She looked tired and drained.

"Just like an animatronic that has just powered on after a while of not being used." I quietly observed.

"T-thank y-you. I'm sorry about that." She laughed, witch turned into a fit of coughing. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"My name's Scrap Baby by the way. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself earlier." I said, with a sheepish grin on my face. The bear smiled tiredly as she quietly answered.

"T-the n-name's... well... I think my name's Lefty... or Puppet? I'm not sure... sorry Baby. I can't remember my name." Lefty admitted lowering her head and staring at the ground.

I smiled warmly at the nervous and shy bear. She must have had something wrong in her programming. I thought in concern. I then led her to the storage closet.

"Do you think we can be friends Lefty?" I timidly asked the black-bear, as I closed the door quietly behind me.

"Y-yes, B-Baby. W-we can be f-friends. I w-would l-love that." The bear quietly spoke with a warm smile on her tired face. I then took on a motherly tone of voice.

"Now. Lefty, you should get some rest. I don't want you to damage yourself further." I admonished gently, the bear gave a slight pout at that. I laughed quietly at the childish... or rather, child-like black-bear.

Eventually Lefty did power down to rest. It took a bit of coaxing, but not very much. I kept an eye on the black-bear.

Sometime later, Lefty powered back on. She looked more rested but when she spoke, her voice was still raspy and bourse.

"I guess it's because I haven't used my voice for a long time." Lefty said with a thoughtful look on her face. I nodded in thought.

"Maybe, that could explain it. Now, c'mon let's go back and join the others." I said, and we made our way back through the maze of hallways.

**Author's Note**

**Hay guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please leave it in a review. Thank you-ttebane!**


	3. Chapter Three: Hidden Secrets And Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?

**Lefty, Charlie Or Puppet?**

**Summery**

**Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?**

**Chapter Three: Hidden Secrets And Anger**

**Scrap Baby's POV**

I stared with pure hatred and anger at my father. How DARE HE TRY TO ACT ALL SWEEt AND NICE! I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO CHARLIE! THREE MOONS! HE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!

"I won't listen to you anymore father! You never cared about anyone except yourself! You built animatronics that were made to kill, you let me, your own daughter die! And, you killed my best friend! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD TRUST YOU?" I hissed, Lefty was just watching the interaction with confusion.

"Umm... Baby? Who is he exactly?" The black-bear asked timidly. I turned around and my voice returned to a normal tone of voice.

"He's an evil man Lefty. My father is a terrible person. He deserves to die!" I exclaimed, as I glared once more at my father or Scraptrap. 

I then explained the story of what I knew to lefty. And she looked just as furious as I did once I first saw him.

"I agree with Scrap Baby! You don't deserve to live. I don't know how your still alive! But you should be dead!" The black-bare hissed, drawing her claws to attack if it came down to it.

It was silent in the room as the three of us stared at each other with anger and hatred. I was the first to move. I jumped at my father with my claw reaching out with the intent to cause pain.

"YOUR OWN SON CAME TO THIS DREADFUL PLACE TO STOP YOU FATHER! MY BROTHER DIED AND I COULDN'T STOP IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY GILT AT ALL FATHER?" I yelled, I then brought him to my eye level. Of course he didn't answer.

I growled and I flung him against the wall, I had years of pent up anger inside of me. Then I let Lefty have her go at him, and man did she ever.

By the time the black-bear had enough play time with him, he had dents and one of his ears was about ready to fall off based on how it looked. He had broken wires and a dented eye. He had a lot of of other wires sticking out in all directions. I could only stare at the broken form of my father.

"Three Moons! Lefty your vicious." I said, with a small laugh. The black-bear gave a sheepish smile and replied quietly.

"I-I didn't go overboard did I?" She asked, and I just shrugged in response.

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't want to be near him!" I said, and Lefty nodded in agreement.

When we entered the room Freddy was just sitting on the ground playing with some of his wires. I laughed at him while Lefty just gave an amused smile.

"Well? What should we do now?" I asked, after a moment of silance. The other two animatronics just shrugged in response. I just laughed in amusement. We were finally free well... free from my horrible father.

"How about we just hang out and get to know each other?" Lefty quietly suggested, and I smiled warmly at the idea.

"Where should we have introductions?" Lefty asked quietly. I thiught for a moment before I answered.

"What about in the office?" I suggested, and the other two blinked in surprise before slowly noding. We then made our way to the office.


	4. Chapter Four: Fixing Lefty And Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?

**Lefty, Charlie Or Puppet?**

**Summery**

**Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?**

**Chapter Four: Fixing Lefty And Puppet**

**Scrap Baby's POV**

I smiled softly at the black-bear animatronic. She looked nervous in the pit scared.

"U-um Baby? I-is t-this a-a good idea? Can I-I even be f-fixed?" Lefty timidly asked, as she looked up at me with a worried expression.

"I'll be careful. I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to help you. Do you trust me Lefty?" I asked and she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay then... here goes nothing..." I said, frowning slightly. I hoped this would work. It turned out that Lefty was only a shell... but what for? I would soon find out.

I almost screamed when I had finally removed Lefty... what was underneath was a white mask with black eyes, purple stripes that looked like tears and red lipstick... well it looked like lipstick.

I then powered the animatronic back on and the eyes opened, and white eye lights flashed in it's eyes.

I just blinked in both shock and curiosity. This animatronic was inside of Lefty? But how? I wondered, as the white masked animatronic let it's gaze land on me.

"B-Baby? D-did I-t work?" A soft female voice asked quietly, looking around the room. I nodded and after a few moments. I finally regained my ability to speak.

"L-Lefty?" Is t-this w-what you really look like?" I managed to stutter out in shock. The animatronic nodded it's head in response to my question.

"You kinda look like a puppet..." I commented, with a small laugh and the animatronic laughed quietly as well.

"I-I think m-my n-name's P-Puppet... but y-you can Call m-me either L-Lefty or P-Puppet... I d-don't m-mind either n-name I-is f-fine." Puppet, or Lefty quietly explained.

I nodded and a small smile slowly crawled up my robotic face. Puppet laughed quietly, her laugh sounded like Bells or a young child.

"L-let's go back to Spaghetti-bear now... he's gonna be scared out of his mind." I laughed at the thought. I then picked up the powered down Lefty and me and Puppet walked back to the main room.

When we got there, the look on Freddy's face caused both me and Puppet to burst out laughing. After a few moments of laughing uncontrollably, both me and Puppet finally returned our gaze back to Milton Freddy, who still looked shocked.

"S-so l-let m-me g-get this straight. Y-your Lefty? But your also the Puppet/Marionette? B-but h-h-how?" He asked, still trying to wrap his head around the thing.

Puppet, or Lefty. Just laughed quietly and nodded her head in answer to Freddy's string of questions. After a moment, she spoke up quietly.

"I w-was a-at t-the l-last location of the Pizzeria. I was designed to give gifts in the Prize Corner, I was also designed to protect and keep children safe." She quietly explained, looking up at Freddy.

"Even I didn't know that. That's cool!" I exclaimed, with a wide smile plastered on my face.

"W-well... that's interesting. Anything else you wanna tell us Puppet?" The spaghetti-bear asked, to witch the Puppet just shrugged in response, her eye-lights flashing in amusement


	5. Chapter Five: Fragmented Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?

**Lefty, Charlie Or Puppet?**

**Summery**

**Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?**

**Chapter Five: Fragmented Memories**

**Puppet's POV**

I sighed in frustration, I couldn't sleep. It was strange seeing Puppet again. I sighed once more and stared at the crawling.

"Three moons! What is wrong with me? Why can I sleep? And why can't I remember anything?" I thought with annoyance. This was getting ridiculous. I huffed and eventually, I decided to take a walk around.

As I was walking a question came to my mind. What had happened to the original animatronics? I tilted my head in thought. I paused and looked around a corner to see the form of Lefty, she was slumped and powered down. I sighed and I slowly made my way to the black-bear animatronic.

"Too bad it's not like my box... it can't just open like a lid." I pouted slightly at the thought. But most importantly... I wanted answers about who I am. But how would I get more information? I wondered with a frown forming on my face.

"Who could help me?" I wondered, tilting my head in thought. I then went back to the Storage Room to think on it some more. I might think of something in there.

I felt safe in the storage Room, it was like my box. The strong smells were hard to handle sometimes... but the small space gave me comfort. Most people might feel really anxious in small spaces, but I don't mind it.

It took a lot of thinking and planning, but I eventually thought of something that could help me find the answers that I'm looking for. I could ask Scraptrap, but chances are he won't tell me... but I have to at least try.

So I waited until early morning to try my luck at talking to him. I wasn’t hoping for anything... after all, I don't trust him as far as I can through him. I frowned in concern. This might end up turning out horribly, but at least I'll try.

But half way to his hiding place... I decided against it. I just didn't want to risk my life just for some answers about my life. I then decided to see if Scrap Baby knew anything.

Yeah... that's a better and safer idea. I thought with a slow nod and a small smile. I then made my way to where Baby was. It didn't take me long to get there.

I looked down at my paws, I had figured out how to open Lefty and climb inside of her. I admit, I've gotten used to being Lefty. I was still Puppet, but I'm also Lefty. I smiled softly at the thought.

As I stood outside of the door, I wondered what Baby would think. Would she be mad that I'm Lefty again? I mean... she did do all that hard work just to get me out of the black-bear animatronic. I sighed and as my paw lifted to knock on the metal door. It swung open and Scrap Baby stood in the doorway, smiling widely at me.

"I see that you returned to being Lefty. You like that better then the Puppet?" Baby asked with a tilt of her head. I smiled shyly and nervously rubbed my paws together.

"You have something to tell me... don't you? I can tell, it shows plainly on your face. Come in here you silly bear." Baby said, and I yelped when she eagerly but gently pulled me inside.

"Now, spill it Lefty. What's on your mind?" Baby asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed. I sighed quietly and looked down at the floor.

"Well... to be honest. I was wondering, why can't I remember anything I can't figure that out." I admitted with a frown on my face. Baby frowned and she gave a thoughtful look.

"I know. I'll help you on your search for answers. C'mon let's go start searching!" Baby exclaimed with a wide smile. I gave a small shy smile in response, and we made our way down the hallways in search of anything important.

We didn't know where to start looking, but we looked everywhere we thought might have any answers. We looked everywhere that we could think to look, the only place that we didn't look in was where Scraptrap hid. We weren't giving up though, not by a long shot.

"What are you two doing running around the Pizzeria?" Freddy questioned with a curious look in our direction. I laughed quietly and replied.

"Searching for answers about my missing memories." Was my quiet answer to the spaghetti-bears question.

"You have memory problems? That's strange. Need any help?" He asked, and this time Baby was the one to answer.

"No thanks Freddy. We can handle it on our own." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at said spaghetti-bear. I just quaintly laughed and we made our way outside of the rundown building.


	6. Chapter Six: A New Night Guard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?

**Lefty, Charlie Or Puppet?**

**Summery**

**Lefty has just reawakened in an ally outside of a pizzeria, but she doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The only name she can remember is Puppet... but is her name really Puppet? Or is it Lefty? Or even another name entirely?**

**Chapter Six: A New Night Guard?**

**Ruby's POV**

I rubbed my drooping eyes with my hands as I pulled my midnight loks into a ponytail. I yawned again. Man, I should not have stayed up all night the night before. I'm only fifteen years old after all.

I pulled out a can of sprite from my bag, sugar always keeps me awake. I then munched on a Hershey candy bar. I heard a loud noise and I choked on the chocolate bar.

I took a drink of the sprite and it went down i then shuddered at how cold the pop was.

"Three Moons! That was a bad idea." I said, looking outside down the hallway.

"What exactly is so scary about this pizzeria?" I wondered to myself with a small frown. I then grinned cheekily and I pulled out my metal baseball bat. It had the words Wintermoon on it.

As I ran down one of the twisting hallways, I caught a glimpse of a black-bear animatronic. I grinned widely and snuck behind her.

The black-bear's head suddenly turned to me and my reflexes kicked in and the bat swung right in contact with the back of the bear's head.

"Tee hee! Sorry about that. I lash out rather violently whenever I'm startled or frightened.” I explained, with a cat-like smirk on my face. The black-bear just blinked and she stared at me curiously.

"Did I peek your interest?" I sang happily, as the bear tilted her head to the side. I grinned cheekily and pulled out a balloon that was filled with paint. I laughed evilly and through it and let if fly.

**Lefty's POV**

I yelped in surprise, I was now covered in glacier-blue paint. I looked back up to the grinning teenager. I just blinked and wiped the paint from my eye.

Was this the new night guard? She seamed purity young to be working here.

"I'm a fifteen year old crazy teenager. My name's Ruby. Nice to meet you." The girl yelled, in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Y-your a miner? Y-your only a child.” I quietly exclaimed in shock. I should tell Scrap Baby. I thought to myself.

"Yes, I am. And I'm here to umm... I don't know why I'm here." The girl looked sheepishly down at her feet. I smiled softly and laughed quietly.

"Do you want to play? It's paint night!" She cheered happily with a sadistic grin plastered on her face.

"I-I don't know... I guess?" I quietly said, and the teenager handed me some paint-filled balloons. We then ran around the building throwing paint balloons at everything and anything, and even Scraptrap and Molten Freddy were covered in neon-pink and baby-blue.

**Ruby's POV**

I was having the time of my life, I was running on a sugar-high. But even Scrap Baby joined in the fun, she agreed with the black-bear, witch I learned her name is Lefty.

"Lefty told me that your only fifteen. Why would they higher miners?" Baby asked, as we were taking a break to catch our breath.

I just shrugged and grinned cheekily up at the two animatronics. They just laughed quietly in response.

I nodded and bit into a chocolate chip cookie. Then I pulled out another one with an evil grin plastered on my face.

"Cookie-Shuriken. I made them myself, Believe it-ttebane!" I cheered and winked with a foxy-grin on my face.


End file.
